Thomas' Anthem
Thomas' Anthem, alternately titled Thomas' First Music Video and retitled Thomas We Love You for UK and Australian releases, is the first song and music video in the franchise and the only song from the third series. It is dedicated to Thomas and based on his theme. The song was remade in the fourth series, retitled Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale. A CGI version was released as part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour on 17 June 2015. Lyrics :It's Thomas the Tank Engine. :Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! :Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg :Chuff, chuff, chuff. :He rides along the way. :And when you hear that whistle, :It can only be one train. :Our favourite little engine, :Thomas is his name! :Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Thomas, we love you. :He's a really useful engine :With his heart that's big and strong. :He chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard :Helping everyone. :Thomas, he has lots of friends :And you can be one too. :Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along :Thomas, we love you. :Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Thomas, we love you. :There's Gordon, and Henry, :Edward, James, and Toby, :Annie and Clarabel, :And don't forget Percy! :Terence and Bertie, :Diesel, Duck, and Daisy. :Lots more friends for you. :He's always up to mischief, :That cheeky little train. :He chugga-chugga-chuff-chuffs everywhere, :He's always playing games. :The Fat Controller scolds him, :But loves him just the same. :Our favourite little engine, :Thomas is his name! :Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Thomas we love you. :Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Thomas we love you, :Thomas we love you, :Thomas, :We love you! Characters Series 3 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Mavis * Annie and Clarabel * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Daisy Series 4 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Diesel * Daisy * Class 40 * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duke * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * George * Harold * Bulstrode * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole CGI version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Emily * Connor * Caitlin * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Harold * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Farmer McColl * The Teacher * The Blond-haired Boy * The Great Composer * Diesel * Daisy * Terence Locations Series 3 version * Dryaw Goods Station * Knapford * The Country Line Canal * The Valley Bridge * Dryaw * Dryaw Airfield * Callan Pond * Knapford Yards * Tidmouth Beach * Henry's Forest * Wellsworth * Sodor Shipping Company * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Knapford Harbour * Arlesburgh Harbour * Sodor Trading Co. * Elsbridge * Tidmouth Sheds * Arlesdale Lake and Mountains Line * Arlesdale Castle * The Viaduct * Dilly's Pond * The Quarry Tramroad * Ffarquhar Quarry * Trevor's Shed * Ulfstead Series 4 version * The Watermill * The Lead Mines * Knapford Harbour * Forest Runby * Hawin Doorey Castle * Lakeside * Lakeside Bridge * Lakeside Junction * Rheneas Viaduct * Valley View * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Elsbridge * Tidmouth * The Mountain Road * Elsbridge Yard * The Carriage Shed * Road Beside Rail and Canal Runby * Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Viaduct * Bluebell Valley * Mountainside Runby * Skarloey * Gordon's Hill * Skarloey Slate Quarry * Maron * Tidmouth Yards * Ben Glas * Tidmouth Beach * The Viaduct * The Big City ** The Big Airy Shed CGI version * Misty Island * Whispering Woods * Wellsworth * Sodor China Clay Company * Knapford * Ulfstead Castle * Tidmouth Sheds * Crosby Lake * McColl Farm * Sodor Slate Quarry * The Washdown * Maithwaite * Crowe's Farm Footage Used Series 3 version * A Scarf for Percy * Percy's Promise * Time for Trouble * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Thomas Gets Bumped * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Diesel Does it Again * Henry's Forest * The Trouble with Mud * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Trust Thomas * Mavis * Toby's Tightrope * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * Oliver Owns Up * Heroes * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure Series 4 version * Thomas and Gordon * Edward and Gordon * Thomas' Train * Thomas and the Trucks * James and the Coaches * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Tenders and Turntables * Dirty Objects * Down the Mine * Thomas' Christmas Party * Thomas and Trevor * Percy and Harold * Better Late Than Never * Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Percy's Predicament * The Diseasel * Wrong Road * Diesel Does it Again * Oliver Owns Up * Bulldog * You Can't Win * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Trucks * Home at Last * Special Funnel * Steam Roller * Rusty to the Rescue * Thomas and Stepney * Train Stops Play * Bowled Out * Henry and the Elephant * Bulls Eyes * Thomas and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens * Fish * Special Attraction CGI version * The Lion of Sodor * Double Trouble * Thomas and Scruff * Jitters and Japes * Day of the Diesels * Up, Up and Away! * Flash Bang Wallop! * Thomas Toots the Crows * Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor * King of the Railway * Calm Down Caitlin * Steamie Stafford * The Thomas Way * Santa's Little Engine * The Frozen Turntable * Thomas' Shortcut * Tale of the Brave * Not So Slow Coaches * The Adventure Begins Trivia * A version without subtitles is seen on Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories (although a later VHS release had subtitles). * There are three versions of this song: ** The first one with footage from the third series. ** The second one with footage from the first, second, third, and fourth series. This one is known as Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale. ** The third one with CGI footage for Thomas' YouTube World Tour. * This version uses a differently mixed instrumental and pronounced vocals from Thomas and the Best-Kept Station Competition. * The scene of the Diesel in the Grand Finale version is mirrored. * The scene of Thomas ploughing through the snow in the CGI version is mirrored. * The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. * Exit Trance released a version of this song in 2009 for their CD release, Exit Trance Presents Kids Trance Land 2. * ABC Kids produced their own version for the Australian album "Spectacular!" * An extract of this song was used in the closing credits of Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996. * An instrumental version of this song is featured as an exclusive to Japanese DVDs, VHS tapes and CDs. * In the Grand Finale version, the first verse and the chorus following it are omitted. In the CGI version, the fourth verse is omitted. * The song was going to be in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, along with The Island Song as the opening musical sequence. Deleted Scenes * Percy's Promise - An extended shot of Thomas passing the canal with Annie and Clarabel. * Gordon and the Famous Visitor - A deleted shot of Gordon noticing that his dome has blown off while going over the viaduct. * Thomas Gets Bumped: ** An extended shot of Thomas passing the farm (Draft Version Only). ** An extended shot of Thomas. ** A deleted scene of a close up of one of the children. ** A deleted scene of Thomas after the signal goes down. ** A deleted scene of Thomas passing another signal box. ** An extended shot of Thomas pushing trucks at the yard. ** A deleted shot of Thomas passing another signal box before entering a station. * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon: ** A deleted scene of Thomas passing Percy at Tidmouth Sheds. ** A deleted shot of Thomas entering Elsbridge while pushing the Chinese Dragon. * Trust Thomas: ** A deleted scene of Thomas pulling trucks of stone while passing the Castle Causeway. ** An extended close-up shot of Thomas puffing towards the pond. * Toby's Tightrope - An alternate shot of Toby being pushed by the trucks while passing the level crossing. * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - A deleted scene of Edward entering Wellsworth. * Oliver Owns Up - A deleted scene of Oliver passing Gordon at Knapford Yards. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure: ** A close-up shot of Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel at the Mountain Village. ** A wide-shot of Thomas leaving the Mountain Village. In Other Languages Home Media Releases CDS * Thomas and the Best-kept Station Competition * Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks Music Video File:Thomas' Anthem - Original Music Video|Original Music Video File:Thomas' Anthem - Grand Finale Music Video|Grand Finale Music Video File:Thomas Anthem - CGI Music Video|CGI Music Video de:Thomas' Anthem es:El Himno de Thomas pl:Hymn Tomka ja:きかんしゃトーマスのテーマ Category:Songs Category:Thomas' YouTube World Tour